choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Lotus Elise (Type M111)
The Lotus Elise (Type M111) is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance * Choro-Q Advance 2 Real life info The Lotus Elise was introduced in 1996 as a lightweight, mid-engined two-seat sports car. It is powered by a 1.8-liter Rover K-Series inline-4 producing 118 hp and 122 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission. Although the Elise had very little power, its light weight allows it to go from 0-60 in under 6 seconds and gives the Elise very good fuel economy. Standard equipment includes cloth seats, alarm, and alloy wheels, with leather seats and metallic paint optional. In 1997, a racing-spec Elise GT1 was made for the GT1 class of the FIA GT Championship series, but the Elise GT1 proved unsuccessful compared to the competition. In 1998, the Elise Sport 135 and Elise Sport 190 models were added to the lineup. Sport 135 models have upgraded suspension, brakes, sports exhaust, Corbeau racing seats, and 135 hp and 129 lb/ft of torque. Elise Sport 190 models have racing seats, roll cage, 190 hp and 140 lb/ft of torque, and adjustable suspension. A limited-edition Elise Type 79 was introduced in 1998, with black exterior, gold wheels, and gold/black interior, paying tribute to the John Player Special Lotus F1 cars. The Type 79 was called the "Heritage" in Italy. In 1999, the Elise 111S model is introduced, adding variable valve control to the 1.8-liter engine; power is increased to 143 hp (torque remains unchanged from the Sport 135). Other additions include a close-ratio 5-speed manual transmission, additional seat padding, headlight covers, rear spoiler, cross-drilled disc brakes, alloy window cranks, six-spoke wheels, wider rear wheel arches, and "chipcutter" front grille. A limited-edition Elise Type 49 was also produced, with a red, white, and gold exterior, gold wheels, and red/black interior, also to pay tribute to Lotus 49 F1 car. A racing-spec Motor Sport Elise was produced in limited numbers, producing 177 hp up to 200 hp; it also has different body panels, a rear spoiler, and many unnecessary items are removed to save weight. The roof is also fixed on the Motor Sport Elise. In 2000, the Elise Sport 160 model was introduced, producing 160 hp and 131 lb/ft of torque. Also, the Exige is introduced, based off of the Motor Sport Elise, but modified to be driven on public roads. Choro-Q 3 The Elise is body number 088 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The Choro-Q 3 version of the Elise lacks a Lotus badge on the front and the fog lights are sized larger than normal. Choro-Q HG The Elise is body number 079 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 10 * Obtained by: Winning the Duel Race at ''New Jungle/Short Course''HGBodyDC 079.png HGBodyRC 079.png Notes * The Choro-Q HG version of the Elise has the Lotus emblem on the front. Choro-Q HG 2 The Elise is body number Q106 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the White Mountain Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Elise lacks a Lotus badge on the front and lacks a fuel door on the left side. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Elise is body number Q106 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Elise is body Choro-Q102 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "The joy of driving." Description (NTSC) "A class act all the way."CQHGIV102.jpg CQHGIVR102.jpg Notes * The Elise in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version. Choro-Q Advance The Elise is body number 1 in Choro-Q Advance. Notes * The Choro-Q Advance version of the Elise has side mirrors and a Lotus emblem on the hood. Choro-Q Advance 2 The Elise is body number 10 in Choro-Q Advance 2. Description "Girls love its round shape! Take them for a ride." Notes * The Elise in Choro-Q Advance 2 is very similar to the Choro-Q Advance version. Appearances * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q Advance * Choro-Q Advance 2 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles